starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Tychus Findlay (Co-op Missions)
|game=SC2 |image=TychusArt Coop Game1.JPG |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Heaven's Devils |campname= |baseunit= |role=Special tactics and missions platoon |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp= |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= |notes= }} Tychus Findlay is an upcoming commander for the Co-op Missions mode. In a "what if" scenario, Tychus returns to the sector to reform the Heaven's Devils into a new band of outlaws. Having patched things up with Jim Raynor, he now sends his outlaws in a war against Amon. Tychus does not operate like a traditional commander, instead fielding four outlaw units (from a total selection of eight) as well as Tychus himself. These Outlaws are split between "The Guns," higher damage outlaws, "The Muscle," tankier outlaws, and the "Fixers," outlaws with support abilities. Each outlaw has one ability, and selecting multiple outlaws will show all of their abilities on a single command bar. Each can be upgraded from a structure that provides upgrades to their role. Outlaws are recruited from Joeyray's Bar, and when they fall in combat, they escape back to the bar and respawn after a short time. In addition to his outlaws, Tychus can call down the Odin against his enemies, and build medivac platforms to get his outlaws in and out of rough situations. With these at his disposal, the reborn Heaven's Devils can take on any threat. Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Recruit a band of legendary Outlaws.'' *''Purchase gear to upgrade their abilities.'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Tychus Attack Speed: +1% – +30% :Tychus Shredder Grenade Cooldown: -1% – -30% ;Power Set 2 :Tri-Outlaw Research Improvement: +0.5% – +15% :Outlaw Availability: -2s - -60s ;Power Set 3 :Medivac Pickup Cooldown: +0.5% – +15% :Odin Cooldown: -2s - -60s Army Composition Outlaws and Structures Tychus does not field traditional units, rather fielding a number of elite Outlaws to fight for him. Up to four outlaws can be deployed (five at level 2), so picking the right Outlaws for the situation is key. ;The Guns *Tychus Findlay *Crooked Sam (reaper) *James "Sirius" Sykes (Warhound) ;The Muscle *Miles "Blaze" Lewis (firebat) *Rob "Cannonball" Boswell (HERC) *Kev "Rattlesnake" West (marauder) ;The Fixers *Vega (ghost) *Nux (spectre) *Layna Nikara (medic) Talent Progression Tychus acquires the following talents as he levels up. Achievements Gameplay Levels Videos Co-op Commander Preview Tychus Development Tychus was designed by imagining how the commander would fit had he been in his own campaign, and as such his design borrowed heavily from Wings of Liberty missions featuring Tychus, especially the dungeon crawler “Belly of the Beast.” In this mission, the players control four hero units that you meet throughout the campaign—Tychus, Raynor, Swann, and Stetmann. The team that designed Tychus was inspired by Tychus's story before StarCraft, where he lead a platoon in the Guild Wars named the Heaven's Devils. With this inspiration in mind, Tychus was designed around controlling a small, elite squad. So in this ultimate “what if” scenario, imagining that he non-canonically survives the events of Wings of Liberty, Tychus reforms the Heaven's Devils into a new group to take the fight to Amon.2018-08-20, Co-op Commander Preview: Tychus. Battle.net, accessed on 2018-08-20 Tychus's gameplay style was inspired by heist movies such as Ocean's 11, and around selecting the right team of elite specialists to accomplish a task.2018-08-22, Tychus Gameplay Preview! New Coop Commander & Commentary with Lead Designer . Youtube, accessed on 2018-08-22 Tychus went through a number of iterations before settling on the small group. Initially, Tychus had a larger army, and his units had a resource named "coldheart," which would increase as he dealt and took damage, based off of the rage mechanic from World of Warcraft. Remnants of this mechanic can be found in Cannonball. A number of Outlaws were added to fill holes in Tychus's arsenal, as it was found that the small number of units caused Tychus to struggle in the later game. Tychus's Outlaws were initially based off of the classes from World of Warcraft, each covering a similar role. In early builds, Blaze was replaced with a hellbat/hellion based around the druid class. Other caut ideas include a siege tank and widow mine outlaw. Initially the Outlaws each had three abilities, in order to encourage more micromanagement oriented players to thrive which Tychus, while allowing less skilled players to pick options with more passive abilities. However, developers found tabbing through the different commanders to be frustrating, and scaled down the abilities to one per hero, then creating the mechanic were if multiple heroes were selected all of their abilities would appear on the single command card.2018-26-08, StarCraft 2: THE FUTURE OF CO-OP! (Developer Interview). YouTube, accessed on 2018-26-08 References External links *Co-op Commander preview Tychus Category:Co-op Commanders